an Amanojaku's heart
by MomiRanLover
Summary: Love calls for desperate measures Sekibanki x Seija, and language
1. Chapter 1

"Oh please Shinmyoumaru, please use your mallet to make the weak stronger" "...fine , but don't think I'm doing this for you" The Kobito turned her head blushing, Seija sigh, a little irked by Shinmyoumaru's tsundereness, walking out of the room the Amanojaku had another girl in mind,

She whispers to herself "for this is the only way for her to come out of hiding" blushing, she place a hand on her own chest, she could feel her heart beating rapidly , knowing it won't calm down until she meets her again,

She also knew the risks , it will also draw out the Hakurei shrine maiden , her upper face then began to turn blue at that thought and she shuddered, hoping that she doesn't have to meet with Reimu or any of the other heroines face to face, she opens a door to her room , neat and tidy, sat on a chair at her ivory desk , sitting on it was some notebooks, a pencil, and her most favorite possession, her doll, taking out a paper, the Amanojaku started to write, only taking a few seconds, satisfied with what she wrote, grabbed her doll and gently holding the paper , walked out of her room and into the main hall of the Shining Needle Castle, setting the note on the floor and placing her doll on top of it.

Shinmyoumaru had just used the mallet, and the beast and youkai started to rampage, Waikasagihime made Mist Lake go into a rage, Sekibanki snapped large trees left and right, Kagerou unable to ignore her beastly urges howled loudly non-stop, Benben and Yatsuhashi were also being loud, the sisters' music was at a volume that could destroy one's eardrums.

Soon Reimu saw this as another incident, started her shrine maiden duties in exterminating unruly youkai

Together with Marisa and Sakuya , slapped sense into the youkai one by one, all three women had just reached the front doors of the upside down castle, Seija hid herself behind a wall where no human eye could see, they entered upon flying down the main hall , they noticed a doll sitting on a note, Reimu picked the note off the floor, reading it "I suck as a 5th stage boss, please move foword to the 6th stage boss instead" .

Sakuya, waving one of her knives around quoted "huh, whoever wrote this must of have a sense of humor, Hey Reimu , do you think whoever she is , still around here"

Reimu's eyes scanned the hall and asked both Marisa and Sakuya to check every room except the master room thoroughly, but they didn't find anyone...

Seija crawled out of a vent leading outside of the castle, dusted her white dress off, since she was covered with spiderwebs everywhere, grossed out, she notice a small orb weaver crawling down her legs.

"That's it, after all of this I need to go to the underground cave to have a little chat with Yamame" she managed to get the poisonous spider off of her without being bitten, looking in the direction Reimu and the others came from, she flew in that direction, she passed BenBen and Yatsuhashi, who only had minor wounds from the battle , but were healed quickly, the sisters had noticed Seija and followed her, Seija looked back and shrugged, not long they passed Kagerou, who looked at them, and also followed.

For a little while Seija finally set her ruby eyes on the one she has been searching for, a red head dullahan was resting under a shade of a tree with her eyes closed, smiling gently , the amanojaku lands while the others, including Wakasagihime who somehow got into the meadows without any bodies of water around, which was strangely odd for a mermaid to do, the Tsukumo sisters stared at her "what? Can a mermaid travel on land?" The Tsukumo sisters replied with a flat out no, turning their attention back on Seija and Sekibanki

Seija the gently grabbed Sekibanki's head and places it on her lap, of course this wakes up the the dullahan from her short nap, "Seija? What are you doing here.." she stroked the dullahan's hair "To see you, and to apologize"

"For what?"

"For making you run rampant"

"It was you?"

Seija closed her eyes, "My heart was aching for you, and this was the easiest way to find you"

Back at the Shining Needle castle

Reimu opened the door to the master room where Shinmyoumaru was lying in wait " Has Seija tired you out"

Sakuya and Marisa tilted their heads in confusion "the who"

"Seija, the other resident of this castle"

Marisa chimed "we didn't see anything except a note that said " I suck as a fifth stage boss, please move toward to the sixth stage boss instead""

An anger vein appeared on ms-bowl-for-a-hat's head, "what the hell could she be doing at a time like this"

Reimy had to ask something " why do you have orb weavers crawling about?..."

"Because I like them, got a problem with that?!"

Sakuya knifed Shinmyoumaru in the forehead for that remark,

Shinmyoumaru pulled the knife from her forehead "ow..That fricking shit hurts!" She pressed her hand on her bleeding knife wound.

Trying to stop the bleeding with the sleeve of her kimono.

Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya wanted to leave this spider infested creep castle ASAP, so they wrapped the battle quickly, took the mallet and ran like hell, leaving behind the defeated kobito,

Facepalming at this , Shinmyoumaru exited the castle to see what Seija was up to.

Sekibanki then smiled at Seija's words, as her body reached for her head, which was still on the dark haired woman's lap, her cape flowing with the wind, "Mischievous though fun to be with, I love you too"

everyone dawwed as Seija and Sekibanki started to hold hands, however this romantic air was interrupted when Shinmyoumaru entered the scene

"Seija, do some explaining, now!" She was furious. "Why did you asked me to use the mallet, then bail out on me?!"

Seija looked at at Shinmyoumaru, stepping away from Sekibanki for a moment, "I just wanted to see Sekibanki,would you be less angry and less noisy if I told you from the start?"

"Hell no! I would never have done it if I knew your original plan was to flirt with Sekibanki!"

At those words Shinmyoumaru felt a murderous aura behind her, she turned around to find Wakasagihime, Kagerou, Benben, and Yatsuhashi cracking their knuckles, "Don't you think this is over!" She quickly flew back to the Shining Needle Castle, escaping the incoming beatdown of the angered youkai

TSeija sigh, knowing she has to hear more yelling if she was to return home, she hated loud mouths, and Shinmyoumaru was one of them...

As the sun began to set Seija asked the others to leave her and Sekibanki in peace, they complained for a bit but did what she asked, so they also headed in the direction of the Shining Needle Castle, Seija stopped them " Wait..if all four of you are going to the Shining Needle Castle, at least go talk to Yamame and ask her to come with you"

Wakasagihime raised an eyebrow

"You will know why once you reached the castle..."

Without any further questions they left.

Seija and Sekibanki were completely alone in the meadow, Sekibanki laid back down in Seija's lap,

With that the amanojaku purred, enjoying the scenery...

_Stay tuned for chapter 2_


	2. Honey Kissed

Please keep in mind that in my fanon all touhou characters are fully aged women

Honey Kissed

A week later Shinmyoumaru and unfortunately Seija was dragged along to try a retrieve the Miracle Mallet back from the Hakurei shrine , Seija decided it would be cute wear the signature Final Fantasy white mage robe, they finally reached the top of the stairs ten feet away from Reimu, who was sweeping the walk way..it didn't seem she has notice them yet, Shinmyoumaru turned around and asked Seija "You got my back right"  
"of course oh master"Seija replied in monotone "Stop that!"  
"Why? It's fun"  
"I'm still pissed that you would deny a women of her orb weavers!" Shinmyoumaru was thinking about the events of last week

-  
As the sun began to set, the new couple made of the members of Sekibanki and Seija Kijin returned to the castle, the Kobito was the first to greet them with more angry screaming and yelling..,  
Seija tried covering her ears, but that didn't block the noise at all, that soon stop when Yamame made every single orb weaver follow her elsewhere, everyone else was satisfied and rid the castle of the spider webs while Shinmyoumaru went into her room and had a hissy fit.

-  
After Shinmyoumaru's flashback ended, she spotted what appeared to be Seija picnicking with Kasen, as the hermit and the amanojaku was chatting and giggling, annoyed by this the Kobito walked in their direction.

Seija got up and walked away , Shinmyoumaru the walked in a faster pace, Seija also walked in a faster pace making sure to keep the unreachable distance between them, Shinmyoumaru then starting running after Seija as Seija fled,  
This went on for 15 seconds until Reimu threw a yinyang orb at Shinmyoumaru, causing her to fall down the shrine's stairs Shinmyoumaru regained her balance and climbed the stairs, once again. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"Because you are being noisy, the question is why can't be more quiet like the amanojaku over there?" Reimu pointed at Seija, who quietly sat back in her spot of the picnic as Kasen offered her turkey club sandwich

Shinmyoumaru groaned "Can I at least have my mallet back?"  
"No, no matter how much you beg."  
Having no other choice Shinmyoumaru resorted to force and attacked Reimu, that however backfired as Reimu landed a upper cut at Shinmyoumaru, Shinmyoumaru laid on the floor, twitching.  
Seija stopped eating and saw that as her cue, she lightly pressed her magician rod against Shinmyoumaru's forehead and whispered "Curaga.." she also casted other spells like regan, shell,protect,brave,and faith..but seeing how Shinmyoumaru is not the magic using type, faith was just for the lulz, as Shinmyoumaru revived, she shot a glare at Seija "Why didn't you back me up like you said you would?!"  
"I did backed you up."  
"When?!"  
"Just now, I just used curaga on you."  
"Why can't you use your reverse powers and flip Reimu?!"  
"I left them in my music box back home to make room for temporary white magic, plus even if I did have them at the moment using them on Reimu would be digging my own grave."  
"Then as a white mage, fucking use Holy!"  
"Haven't learn Holy yet."  
"Go die!"  
"You're mean.."  
Seija cried crocodile tears at Shinmyoumaru's empty death threat, Shinmyoumaru was starting to feel a headache coming on, and Kasen put her normal hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, Reimu went back to sweeping her front yard the moment Shinmyoumaru started arguing with Seija, Shinmyoumaru noticed this, grabbed Seija and threw her towards Reimu, causing them to collide with each other in a awkward position.  
"Ow, Shinmyoumaru you were way too rough..", but Shinmyoumaru was already inside the shrine with her fingers around the mallet's handle , and exited the shrine at full speed, but she felt something picking her up, it was Kasen's eagle with his talons in her kimono, Kasen took the mallet from her hands and places it back where was resting , Reimu pushed Seija off,  
The eagle flew high in the sky and took Shinmyoumaru far away from the Hakurei Shrine, with Kasen on his back, and landed in front of his master's dojo,  
Back at the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu looks at Seija and asked "are you going to attack me too?"  
"Oh I'm just a harmless little white mage , incapable of doing any damage ." Seija shrugged "Guess I should return home then" and with that , she decended on the stairs.  
She entered a town not far from the Hakurei Shrine to do a some shopping , when she went into the super market,she bought one hundred and seventy five bottles of honey, paid the store clerk and headed back to the castle, She was then greeted by Raiko "Um wasn't Shinmyoumaru with you, and why do you have so many bottles of honey?" The drummer looked confused "It's personal.." Seija walked pass Raiko and knocked on her own bedroom door, it opened and standing in front of her was Sekibanki.  
"Sekibanki, you think you can meet me in the master bathroom?"  
"Sure, I guess.."

Humming Seija was filling the bathtub with the honey she bought, The bathtub was big enough to fit two people in it, when the bathtub was completely filled, Sekibanki came in as Seija discarded her white mage robe on the floor and got in the bathtub, the honey was up to her collar bone, waiting for Sekibanki to join her.

Sekibanki quickly got undressed and slipped into the bathtub filled with honey also.  
Reaching for Seija's honey soaked arm, licked her fingers.  
Seija blushed slightly, pulled her hand away and leaned for a kiss, tasting the honey Sekibanki licked off her hand, their fingers were locked , Seija's eyes had a heart shape in them when their eyes met, an-

BANG BANG BANG The sound of someone loudly knocking on the bathroom door "WHO IS EVER IN THERE, PLEASE HURRY UP! I GOTTA GO PEE!"  
It sounded a lot like Shinmyoumaru "Shinmyoumaru? But I saw Kasen took you away."  
"Yeah well I escaped , now are you through with the bathroom?!"  
"No I am quite busy here, can't you use the other bathroom?"  
"Gjdghfdyufdesgvdrg!" Which was followed by a series of other curses like "Seija is a shithead" and so on as Shinmyoumaru went to the other bathroom.  
"Well that was one glorious moment ruined" Sekibanki groaned " I suppose we can try this another time without any disturbances..."  
Seija pulled the bath plug letting all the honey drain, turning the shower head on, they washed away the stickiness of the honey, got dressed and went to bed, well Seija did..Sekibanki was gently caressing Seija's cheek as the amanojaku unconsciously started nibbling on the dullahan's finger, Sekibanki smiled and fell asleep soon after...


End file.
